


Greatest Pleasure

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Minseok denies Jongdae of his pleasure, edging him on only to stop last minute. Well, that is until Jongdae begs.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Greatest Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Orgasm Denial
> 
> You thought you had seen the last of me today. But I made it. 
> 
> This is a little shorter than I'd like it to be, but enjoy!

Jongdae withered on the bed as Minseok pulled Jongdae towards his climax. His hands clenched at the cushions below him, trying with all his might to ground himself and give himself some leverage to grind down on Minseok’s fingers that the elder was rubbing against his inner walls. “Min-, Min, please.” Jongdae tried to gasp out as the elder scraped his finger over Jongdae’s prostate which caused him to whine and arch his back as his head fell backwards. This had been the third time that Minseok had brought Jongdae to the edge but hadn’t allowed him to cum. 

Minseok paused his ministrations for just a second, looking up where Jongdae sat on the couch on a towel from the floor where he resided between Jongdae’s legs. Jongdae rolled his head to the side, his lust blown eyes making contact with a pair with near identical emotion inside of them. “Please, I need you.”

No other words were needed to be spoken as Minseok placed himself in front of Jongdae, withdrawing his fingers and guiding his hands to Jongdae’s knees where he spread the younger’s legs further apart to give himself room. “I’m here, baby.” Minseok smiled suggestively down at Jongdae before slowly pushing his way into the younger. 

Jongdae could feel his walls stretching around Minseok’s length as the elder submerged himself into Jongdae’s heat.

There was a pause between them where Minseok allowed Jongdae to adjust to him, it didn’t last long though. Soon, Minseok was thrusting his hips into Jongdae His length sliding perfectly against Jongdae’s walls, brushing past the younger’s prostate with every thrust. 

If Minseok was going to stop Jongdae from coming one more time the younger would likely start to cry. He would also punch Minseok but that would be after he gathered himself back together. 

Minseok ran his lips along inside of Jongdae’s lips, nipping and biting at the open skin. It was his and his alone to mark. With every touch the heat in Jongdae’s groin grew, Minseok knew exactly which ways to touch him so that he would experience the most pleasure. Jongdae moaned at a specifically hard thrust from the other, Minseok purposefully angling himself so that he put more contact against Jongdae’s prostate.

The cum from Jongdae’s cock dribbled down his length and onto his stomach, creating a small puddle in his belly button as Minseok drilled into him. He wouldn’t last much longer. The heat under his skin was making his head dizzy and he could feel his erection twitching with everyone of Minseok’s thrusts. “M-Min, I’m cumming. I want to cum. Min, please.”

Minseok leaned down and slanted his lips over Jongdae as he delivered several precise and well paced thrust. “Then cum for me Jongdae.”

Jongdae sobbed out as he finally tipped over the edge, cumming over his chest and splattering some of it onto Minseok who came shortly after into Jongdae’s hole.


End file.
